


I Love to See You Happy

by hstri



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: ? - Freeform, Child Abuse, Child Death - Mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Michael Afton is Foxybro, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, and its a vent fic, i dont know but just to be safe, is that a tag?, michael and jeremy are like 16 in this btw, please dont read if any of these trigger you, stay safe please ily all, these bitches gay but they dont know yet :smirk:, vent fic, wooahh lets go my first fanfic, yeah i kin michael afton and am projecting onto him heavily what about it, you cant stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hstri/pseuds/hstri
Summary: After being shaken by something his father said, a panicked Michael seeks for comfort in the one person he feels he can trust.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	I Love to See You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work. I've been wanting to post but I've never had the time or drive to write anything until just now. I did this very fast, and it hasn't been beta read. I'm sorry for any mistakes or wonky grammar! I tried to proof read it by myself a little though. 
> 
> Also I had a really hard time figuring out how to end it and make it tie up well. :/ (Coming up with a title was pretty hard too how do people do this)
> 
> Edit: Added some tags and changed the summary sightly.

All he could hear was his labored breathing. 

His rapid footsteps on the pavement.

The wind rushing through his ears.

All he could think about is that he needed to get away. He needed to find a safe place, he needed to be near--

"Michael?" 

He only just realizes he's been spacing out. He's at a door now, specifically, his best(and probably only)friend Jeremy's door. His breathing was still rapid and inconsistent, tears tracing the form of his cheek and underneath his chin. His hands shook, knees swayed, like if there were to be a small gust of wind, he would topple over.

…

God, he hated to be seen like this. What was he doing? He isn't supposed to be vulnerable, emotional, or any of that shit. Right? And yet, at that thought, he breaks into more tears. He couldn't see, but Jeremy's face creased in genuine worry. It sounded like he was saying something, but Michael couldn't hear it, his thoughts getting panicked and jumbled once more. 

Then, there was a touch to his shoulder. A friendly one, but nonetheless it made Michael flinch back, as well as the hand that had been outstretched to comfort him. 

Michael looked up, and saw Jeremy's deep frown and concerned look in his eyes. Now, he could hear what his friend was saying in a gentle tone of voice. 

"Hey, come on inside, it's cold out there, I'm gonna get you a blanket, just sit on the couch, okay?" Jeremy creaked the door open even more than it already was to let Michael step inside, which he eventually ended up doing with a small nod and a mumbled thanks. 

Jeremy walked off to supposedly collect the blanket, and left Michael to slowly find his way to the couch, shaking the entire way there. Michael was only now realizing, as he attempted to furiously clear his tears from his vision, that it genuinely was cold out there, as expected for a cold December night. But in the moment, he didn't register that fact. In fact, it was probably the least of his concerns.

As he rubbed his arms and sniffled, now attempting to keep back hiccups, he could hear the sound of rushing water in the other room, and Jeremy then quickly returns from what he thinks he remembers as the kitchen with two blankets and a glass of water. 

"I can get you more, if you want."

Michael’s response was a slight shake to his head, and he reached over to take the blankets that were offered to him, one of which he ends up handing back to Jeremy when he ends up sitting down next to him. Jeremy initially puts up a hand to decline, but then gives in when Michael narrows his eyebrows slightly at him. They would both sit in silence for a moment, sitting a ways away from each other, now snuggled up in two fluffy blankets. 

While he still wasn’t feeling the best, the fact that someone was just near him at the moment, someone he can trust, even a little bit, was helping him calm down. Not wholly, but his breathing slowly evened out, and it was definitely easier to think clearer. 

Maybe thinking clearly isn’t really what he wanted at the moment, though, because the more he sits there, the more completely empty he feels. Like there is a pit in his stomach. He didn’t feel like he could cry anymore, though. There was just this feeling of dread and hopelessness hanging over his head. 

Jeremy turned his head over to look at Michael after a few more moments of awkward silence, and asked, “Hey, do you wanna talk about what happened?” 

After another few moments of silence between them both, as Michael swiveled his head over to face Jeremy, he added onto his first question swiftly. He had seemed to be worried that he had said something wrong, and he didn’t want to make the situation any worse than it was. “I mean, you don’t have to. We can play a video game or something, I don’t know if that one soap you like is on at the moment, but I can put something else on--”

“No. It’s fine.” Michael manages to interrupt. Jeremy relaxes a little in his seat, not realizing that he had even started to lean forward and get a little tense at all. Jeremy then noticed; Michael’s voice was scratchy and raw from crying, perhaps he had been crying even before he ran over to Jeremy for solace. That didn’t really reassure Jeremy. “I just…” He held onto the inside of the blanket, squeezing it a little for comfort as he stared down at the floor. “It’s just my dad again.”

Being honest, Jeremy didn’t know much about the situation between Michael and his father. At the least, he knew they had a very strained relationship. Michael never talked fondly about him, and usually only made uncomfortable expressions whenever the topic was mentioned. Nevertheless, he nodded, letting Michael continue to speak if he chose to do so. 

Michael continues to fidget, not looking up, “It fucking sucks, really. We’ve never been able to get along, yeah, but I never thought it would get this bad.” He glances up a little, then back down again. “...He was definitely drunk off his ass, but. It doesn’t make his actions any less hurtful, y’know.” He bit his lip. Jeremy was unsure if he should pat his shoulder, since that didn’t really go over well last time. 

“Are you okay with saying what happened?” He hesitantly asked, and Michael nodded in response after a brief pause.

“...I mean I know it is, but. He just. Wouldn’t stop reminding me about…what happened with my brother. Telling me it’s my fault, and that I’m probably gonna end up hurting Liz too.” He’s clinging to himself now, like trying to give himself comfort that he doesn’t even think he deserves. “He went into detail about how much he hated me. All the wrong things I’ve done. H-how it would’ve been better if I just was never born in the first place.” He stutters a bit, a bit of pain coming through, “And it hurts because I know it’s fucking true.” Michael reaches up to run a hand through his hair nervously, “I make all the fucking mistakes in the world. Name a sin, I’ve probably committed it! Damn, I bet I’d be a fucking WHIZ at crimes against humanity bingo!” He jokes, bitterly, throwing up his hands and knocking the blanket away. 

Jeremy is frankly a bit shocked. Yeah, he knew about what had happened with Michael’s younger brother. He never talked about it, but it was obvious he felt awful about it, and that it was something he deeply regretted. But Michael has never gone into this kind of detail with anyone. Certainly not him. He wants to butt in and say that it’s not true, tell him that he’s not a bad person, but it seems Michael isn’t done yet. 

“How long will it be before I hurt every single person I’ve ever met, how long will it be before I get them killed? Because that’s what I am, a bloody fucking murderer.” His eyes were starting to produce tears again, no matter how much he tried to force them back. “Y’know what, maybe things would’ve been better if I was the one who died that day, then no one would have to deal with my fucked up BULLSHIT.” His voice cracks as the tears begin pouring from his eyes once more. He felt so many emotions, it was hard to focus. He wanted to punch someone, he wanted to cry, and most importantly he wanted to punch himself. After a few moments of his angry silence, Michael murmured under his breath, “I don’t even deserve to live.”

Michael hid his face in the blanket, silently crying for more than a few seconds. Though, those few seconds seemed to drag on for hours on end, maybe even more. But, it was a shock when that silence ended. No, it was not verbally, but Michael could suddenly feel a pressure on himself. It made him tense up at first, and his heart began to beat faster than it had been. He looked up, tears still streaming from his face, to see Jeremy, wrapped around him in a hug. A hug. It’s been awhile since he’s had a hug. Probably ever since before his mother passed. It felt foreign. But good. Comforting. 

Slowly, he melted into the touch, and began to sob. He clung onto Jeremy like he was his lifeline, if he were to let go he might just keel over and die then and there. They both sat there for what felt like an eternity, Jeremy rubbing Michael’s back occasionally, and neither of them wanting to let go. Though, at some point they break away, and Michael sniffs, rubbing his face with a sleeve. 

Jeremy glazed down at Michael with his brown, sympathetic eyes, and said, “Dude, no, you’re not a bad person, and you don’t deserve to die.” Michael looked unconvinced, and opened his mouth to retort, but Jeremy silenced him, “Don’t even start that. You regret what happened, right?” After a few seconds, Michael replied with a nod. 

“Of course, but-”

“Then you aren’t a bad person. Bad people do bad things just because they can. And they sure as hell don’t ever regret it. Look at me.” Jeremy said again, as Michael was starting to glance down at the carpet once more, so he would revert his gaze back to Jeremy, which he did. “You’re a great friend, and your deadbeat dad can suck it. You won’t hurt anyone. You’re not that kind of person.” Jeremy leans over and picks up the blanket that Michael had ended up chucking onto the floor. He drapes it over Michael’s shoulders, and gives him a little pat on the shoulder. 

Soon enough, Michael ends up snickering, his tears still half dried onto his face. But, he smiles, a genuine smile. One that you don’t see very often from Michael Afton. It’s a great smile, that makes Jeremy happy as well. He wished he could see it more often. 

That thought is only slightly lessened by Michael’s next comment, that was said between snarky laughter. 

“You’re such a dork.”

In mock anger, Jeremy responds by pulling the blanket over Michael’s head, “Oh, fuck you too then!” He laughs a bit too. 

Eventually, the television is turned on for background noise, and they chat about whatever. Joke about random stuff until they’re laughing so hard their sides hurt, until it’s late in the night, and Michael passes out from exhaustion. Jeremy looks down at him solemnly after getting him a pillow, unsure how he could possibly help Michael out in the long run. All he knows is that he loves seeing him happy like this, and hopes that one day he will be happy full time.


End file.
